The Terminator: Canarrow Style
by changingdestiny40
Summary: In a dark future in which machines reign supreme over humanity, Conner Hawke, leader of the Resistance, sends his best friend and second in command, Oliver Queen, back in time to save his mother when a cyborg is sent back in time to erase her from history. Will Oliver succeed ? (My take on "The Terminator" movie, "Arrow" and Canarrow style)


**This will be my own version of "The Terminator" movie, Canarrow style. I have watched that movie and it was very good and now I'd like to try my own Canarrow spin on it. Sara will of course represent Sarah Conner, Oliver will represent Kyle Reese, he and Sara's son will be the John Conner of this world, who'll be named Conner Hawk, which is Oliver's son's name in the comics, and the artificial inteligence from the Flarrowverse, Gideon, will be evil and serve as Skyenet. Oh, and the Terminator who hunts Sara will be Chronos, except he'll be pure machine, not human, and therefore with no Mick Rory in the suit of armor surprise. I hope all of you will like this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They belong to DC, the CW, Berlanti productions, and its showrunners. I also don't own "The Terminator" franchise.**

There was intense fighting as explosions sounded everywhere and armored human soldiers fought with fervor against powerful cyborgs who had dominated the Earth and humanity for years, cyborgs led by the evil, artificial intelligence known as Gideon. The famous scientist known as Dr. Barry Allen had created her to help protect humanity but years later, after having become so advanced that she became self aware, she also became corrupted and decided that humanity needed to be saved from itself. So she took control of all of the world's missile defense systems, except for those with nuclear warheads since she didn't want the annihilate of humanity, and rained down destruction across the globe while taking out all of its governments and leadership. Once that was complete and humanity was in chaos, she took control of an army of cyborgs which had been developed by the international technological company known as Star Labs Research and Technological Development Center and used them to conquer the world and enslave mankind.

One day, after years of tyranny under Gideon, hope arrived in the form of a strong, able bodied young man named Conner Hawk. He was tired of seeing his fellow man be oppressed and enslaved by an artificial intelligence who thought she was better than any human while killing anyone who stood in her way and decided to do something about it. He rose up, took a stand against Gideon, and rallied his fellow humans to stand up and fight back. Creating an insurgency with resistance cells around the world and arming themselves with hi tech weaponry and armor from the armories that Gideon had in her possession, they launched attacks against all of Gideon's bases around the world, continued to equip themselves with more armor and weapons if they found any, and freed many prisoners from different concentration camps. These people were given the chance to either settle somewhere peacefully away from the war or to join the insurgency. While some chose the former, most chose the latter, wanting to do their part and wanting some payback for what the machines had done to them and to their families.

Finally, after five years of war and sacrifice, the world was almost free and the insurgency had destroyed nearly all of Gideon's bases and strongholds, obliterated the majority of her cyborg army, and shut down all of her concentration camps, and now here they were, waging the final battle. This particular battle took place within Gideon's last stronghold and which also served as the location of the building from where she was operating from, which was the old Star Labs Research and Technological Development Center. It was guarded by a garrison of cyborgs who served as her last line of defense. The assault on the area was being led by Conner Hawk and his good friend and second in command, Oliver Queen, code named the Arrow, and consisted of the Washington State unit of the insurgency.

"We've managed to take down the cyborg defense unit barricading the perimeter of the base in which Gideon's hold up in and our unit's moving in as we speak", Oliver said to his friend as he continuously fired explosive arrows at the enemy forces. "Casualties are rising on both sides but the battle is thankfully in our favor and it won't be long before this final base falls."

"That's great soldier. After so many years of blood, sweat, and tears, we've finally reached the end of of our journey and our children and their children will remember this as the day in which we took back our world. Now lets finish this once and for all", Conner said in response to his friends words, feeling vindication that this war wasn't in vain and excitement that victory was so close. He only wished that his beloved mother, the late Sara Lance, had lived to see this day and to see the strong and brave man her son had turned into. She had perished tragically when the cyborg army first began their assault on the human populace and had died taking a bullet for her son. One of the reasons Conner founded the insurgency was to honor the sacrifice his mother made for him.

Meanwhile, inside of the base, Gideon monitored the progress of the battle and knew that it wasn't going in her favor. She had to admit that the humans could be very resourceful when they wanted to be and was impressed that they were able to remove the chains in which she had bound them. She however had no intention of giving up in the present and if she wasn't going to win the final battle, she would launch a preemptive strike in the past in order to prevent the insurgency from even being born while ensuring her survival. She called for Chronos, the supreme cyborg general of her forces and he hastened to her call.

"General Chronos, the insurgency has successfully destroyed our defenses and will soon be upon us. I've calculated every scenario for what happens next and every single calculation results in my termination. I'm afraid we're about to lose this war and that is something I refuse to tolerate, and especially since humanity doesn't know what is good for them. Therefore, I am sending you on a mission which shall ensure our absolute and final victory and effectively end any rebellion. You are to travel to the year 2018 and terminate the woman known as Sara Lance. She is the mother of Conner Hawke and her elimination will prevent her offspring's existence and in turn will stop the insurgency before it can begin. You are to leave at once.'

" **It shall be done as you command** ," Chronos answered in acknowledgment and then proceeded to carry out his orders. He made his way to the transporter room and entered into the hanger in which was located the time machine and, after walking up the steps, he strapped his high powered gun onto his back, stepped inside of the machine, and then went down on one knee and placed his fists onto the floor while keeping his head down. The machine then activated and began the transport while at that very moment Conner, Oliver, and the Washington State Unit burst in.

Just a few moments ago, they had fulfilled Gideon's prediction and had terminated her. She had tried to persuade Conner not to do it, saying that her survival was necessary and that her conscience was undeniable, but he'd refused, determined to free his fellow man from her tyranny and to avenge his mother. The resistance soldiers had managed to hack into all of her firewalls and then Conner had planted a virus created specifically for this moment and once downloaded, terminated her central core and effectively ended her. They had immediately noticed the time machine being activated and Conner, having a sinking suspicion as to what was happening, hurried to the transporter room, his men right behind him, and after arriving, they saw Chronos inside of the machine while blue, electrical currents sizzled from it. Before they could do anything, the machine finished the transport and Chronos had vanished.

"No, no no, no, no", Conner screamed as he slammed his laser gun onto the ground, frustrated by this turn of events. He knew that Chronos was a dangerous foe and him using the time machine didn't bode well for anyone. He needed to check the logs to see which period of time Chronos was headed to. He went ahead and did just that and, to his horror, learned that the date Chronos was headed was May 8th, 2007 and the location was Star City of that year before it was destroyed in the war. Chronos had been sent by Gideon to murder his mother, Sara Lance, before she would conceive him, an act which would erase him from existence. Taking a deep breath, he turned to address his men.

"Chronos, on Gideon's orders no doubt, has just used this machine to travel back in time and kill my mother, Sara Lance. With this attack, should it succeed, Gideon will win, I will never be born, and all of our victories will be erased, including this one. It's imperative that this attack be stopped and my mother saved, or all hope is lost."

All of the men and women in the insurgency looked at each other, taking in this grave news. They completely understood how important this news was and knew that they had to do something lest all hope be lost forever. After talking it over amongst themselves, they all raised their voices and took turns volunteering to be the one sent back in time to save Sara Lance. Conner listened to every one of their voices until he singled out one in particular, his second in command, and best friend, Oliver Queen.

"You, my best friend and most faithful companion, wish to travel back in time and save my mother. Why do you believe that I should send you ?", he asked them.

Oliver turned to him and with a determined voice, answered and said, "Because sir, I would die for Sara Lance."

"All of these men and women standing before me would die for Sara Lance", Conner countered. "Why should I send you in particular ?"

Oliver took a moment to collect his thoughts and after a bit, came up with his answer, one which he believed whole heartedly.

"I know her sir. You've told me so much about her that I feel like I know her. Plus that picture of her you allowed me to have ? I've been staring at it, memorizing it my whole life that, as crazy as it sounds, I feel like I know her even though we've never truly met. Please sir, let me save her", Oliver implored his best friend, hoping that he would acquiesce.

Conner took a long hard look at him, gazing at him intently, and then came to a decision.

"Very well. You shall be the one to travel back in time and save my mother. You must do everything you can not to fail for the fate of the world and the future now rest in your hands."

"I won't sir. I promise, "Oliver replied with conviction. Afterwards he spent a few moments sharing hugs and firm handshakes with his teammates, saying goodbye to them, and then went to say goodbye to Conner, during which the Resistance leader gave him a message to send to his mother, a message that he had him memorize until he knew it by heart, feeling it was imperative that she receive it.

Once the goodbyes were completed, Oliver stepped inside of the machine, wearing his armor and all but holding a bow this time and with a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back (he was originally going to bring his gun with him but Conner talked him into switching it out for a bow and arrows since it would be hard to explain highly futuristic looking guns in 2018). He then knelt down on one knee and placed his fists onto the floor while keeping his head down, like Chronos did. The machine then activated once more and managed to transport Oliver to the year 2018 as Conner and the other soldiers looked on, hoping and praying that he would succeed. It meant more to Conner however because, known to no one, not even Oliver himself, but the latter's presence in that year was imperative to insure his existence by doing more than just protecting Sara. Conner didn't tell anyone about that lest he alter the past. He could only hope that Oliver could fulfill everything he needed to accomplish for the fate of everything rested upon his shoulders.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N The reason I named the unit that defeated Gideon the Washington State Unit is because the Resistance Unit that defeated Skynet in the "** ** _Terminator"_** **franchise was known as the Colorado Unit, but since Star City is, I think, located in Washington State, I decided to name this unit after them.**

 **Have a very good day.**


End file.
